


Sniper x Medic - Stranded

by Emilythedog661



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Broken Respawn Machine, Building up Relationship, Bush Medicine, M/M, Surviving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilythedog661/pseuds/Emilythedog661
Summary: Sniper and Medic get stuck after the respawn glitches out and they will have to survive till the other will have to collect them





	Sniper x Medic - Stranded

It was a normal battle agents the mercs in gorge, it was red vs blu as usual, but then when sniper and medic get respawned the respawn machine has a melt down and brakes, all the mercs all died at one by both blu and red by both red and blu soldiers firing rockets at each other's rockets and the demomans fire their grande pettles at each other, the pettles and rocket collided with each other and it caused a huge explosion killing everyone, when sniper and medic respawn, they hear a fizzing sound  
"what's that sound?" sniper asked  
then the respawn machine explodes  
"oh no the respawn machine" medic shouts and runs over to the respawn machine "its fried up"  
"and it gets worse" sniper says "we're the only ones here"  
"how do you..." medic said before checking the team list "meine...gott"  
"what do we do?" sniper said kinda panicking  
"we wait till help arrives" medic said before sitting on the floor  
"i'm pretty sure the others will have been sent back to base, notice we are gone and then they will send a search party for us" sniper says putting his rifle, smg and kukri down on the bench and joining medic  
"mainly heavy, he worries about me to much" medic says "speaking of him, is there any sandwiches in the supply cupboard"  
sniper gets up and checks the supply cupboard, they are tons of sandwiches there is also a survival kit that sniper put in there a couple of days ago, it quite a big box and it took up a shelf from how big it was  
"i was wondering where this went" sniper says pulling out his survival kit  
"what is it?" medic asked  
"it's my survival kit, i must of put it in there and forgot about it" sniper says "did you want a sandwich by the way, there i a lifetime supply of them"  
"yeah, pass me one, i'm kinda hungry" medic says, sniper passes him a sandwich and medic takes a bite out of it "what in there anyway"  
"there is a mini grill, a swiss army knife, matches, rope, torch, compass, a lot of bottled water, coffee powder, 2 blankets and firewood" sniper explains" we can use the grill to cook meat that i find and the bottled water is used to make the coffee"  
"you prepared yourself" medic said still eating the sandwich  
"i'm glad i've left this here" sniper said grabbing the survival kit, putting it by his weapons and joining medic again  
Meanwhile, the other 7 mercs respawned in the base in the garage  
"is everyone alright" engie says rubbing his helmet  
"i am" scout says  
"me too" demo says  
"WHERE IS DOKTOR!" heavy shouts  
"he's not here" spy says looking around "the bushmen not here neither"  
"they must of respawned before the respawn machine broke" engie explained "we need to go get them"  
"but gorge is al the way across the country, it will take days to get there" scout complained  
"well, grab a suitcase boys we going on a trip" engie said and all of them prepare to collect their friends  
back with sniper and medic, they were talking about load of thing from personal to stories to other things and medic even taught sniper some german words, they were really getting to know each other since they never got to spend together back at the base (cause of heavy) or on the battlefield, they talked for hours till it got dark outside so sniper grabbed the 2 blankets from his survival kit  
"here you go" sniper says passing a blanket to medic  
"oh danke" medic says catching the blanket  
sniper sat next to medic and wrapped himself in the blanket, he took off his hat and vest and use the vest it as a pillow and laid his head on the corner of the wall  
"well goodnight" sniper says and closes his eyes  
"good night sniper" medic says and after a couple of minute they were asleep  
a while later, medic woke up cause he wasn't comfy so he looks over at sniper, sniper was snoring lightly and he looks comfy, medic smiled and leaned onto sniper's shoulder, he was more comfy and falls asleep again but as they were sleeping a black figure was watching them, the figure shut the respawn door quitely so they wouldn't here, walked away and grabbed a walkie talkie  
"this is black figure to boss, do you copy" the figure says  
"what is it back figure" boss says through the walkie talkie  
"i found the guy you've been looking for" the figure says  
"good now bring him to me" boss says "i want to have a...little...word with him, heheheheh"  
The next morning, medic woke up, stretched and got up, he grabbed a sandwich from the supply cupboard and he notices a picture poking out of sniper's suvival kit, he takes it out and it a pic of all the mercs, (listing the mercs on pic from left to right) there was pyro, demoman, spy, heavy, scout, sniper, medic, soldier and engineer, in the pic scout was giving bunny ears to heavy, soldier and engineer laughing, demoman being drunk again, pyro playing with a lighter, spy faceplaming, heavy looking confused on what going on and lastly sniper and medic smiling and looking at the camera, medic smile at the pic then flips the pic to see writing on the back and the writings says "my friends and my best friends, 1969", medic smiles at being called sniper's friend but who was sniper's best friend, medic looks over at sniper who was still asleep but he moans when he turns around, medic decide to ask sniper later who his best friend was so he puts the picture back where it was and carrys on eating the sandwich  
after medic eats his sandwich, he decide to go out and get some fresh air so he leaves the respawn room, as he was getting outside the black figure sneaks up on medic and puts a cloth on his mouth and knocks him out  
"one down, one to go" the figure says before dragging the unconscious medic away  
back in the respawn room sniper wakes up  
"morning medic" sniper says stretching but no reply  
"medic!" sniper looks around but no medic, sniper grabs his kukri in his quiver pouch and runs out of respawn  
"MEDIC!" sniper shouts "DOC! WHERE ARE YOU"  
then a cloth covers his mouth, he struggles but he gets knock out, the figure then drags sniper away  
"mnimer" 'sniper' medic mumbles to get sniper to wake up, sniper woke up and look around, he was tied to a chair next to medic, both of them had something in their mouth to muffle them and both of them were in one of the forbidden room in gorge  
"welcome guys" the figure says  
sniper and medic look at the figure  
"my boss has been dying to see you" the figure says  
"mho mre mou" 'who are you' sniper mumbles  
"well i'm the black figure but medic here might remember my boss really well, his name is...the devil" the black figure  
"why hello medic" the devil says walking up to medic "it's nice to meet you once again and i see you brought a friend along"  
meave mim mamone" 'leave him alone' sniper shout mumbles  
"oh we're a little protective aren't we" the devil says going to sniper "don't worry, i'm not here for you, i'm here for the...mad doctor over here"  
"mhat mdo mou mant" 'what do you want' medic says  
"i want nothing more then your soul and if you don't give it to me...your friend here will die" the devil says pointing his sharp claw on snipers neck  
"mon't mdo mit" 'don't do it' sniper says  
medic looks at sniper then at the devil who is evily smiling at medic  
"what do i do" medic thought "if sniper dies, everyone will blame me for his death and i give my soul to the devil, i won't have a chance going to heaven"  
the devil then moves his claw to sniper hip and scratches it "if you don't hurry up, i'll cut him up"  
"mtake mine mnstade" 'take mine instade' sniper says in a lot of pain  
medic looks at sniper wide eyed "mnimer mno" 'sniper no'  
"oh medic your friend here is making an offer i can't refuse" the devil said evily, medic look at sniper and starts to tear up  
"...mtake mine" '...take mine' medic finally say  
"memic, mon't mdo mhis" 'medic don't do this' sniper says weakly  
"is this your final answer" the devil says  
medic looks at sniper then at the devil again  
"...mes" '...yes' medic says  
"good choice medic" the devil says and he turns his hand see though, grabs medic soul from his chest, removes it and put it in a jar "release them"  
the black figure unties them and take the something out of their mouths then sniper grabs his kukri and slices the black figure in 2 before falling down from the scratch  
"sniper" medic said running over to sniper  
"medic! look what your friend did, he killed my only henchmen" the devil said angrily "but no worries, i got your soul now so he not needed anymore, bye mr. ludwig" and the devil with the corpse of the black figure disappear  
"come let take you back to respawn and i'll heal you up" medic said and picked sniper up and take him to respawn  
when they get there, medic grabs his medigun and points it at sniper's scratch  
"thank goodness he only scratch, i've seen him do worse" medic said lying next to sniper  
"so how did you two meet" sniper asks  
medic explains to sniper the story on how medic met the devil  
"and now as he's taken my soul, i can't go to heaven" medic said  
"why did you give your soul to him, i would of been better if he took..." sniper said  
"cause your my friend and i don't want you to hell because of me..." medic said looking sad  
"...i didn't know you cared" sniper said  
"i do and ever since this respawn breaking down, i've got to know you better and i've grown to like you a lot more then i did before" medic said  
sniper looks at medic who is still looking sad and gives him a hug  
"i don't care if your soul is gone, you are medic, you're a very important to the team and...your my best friend" sniper said  
"i'm your best friend but we never hang out that much" medic says  
"i know but since we started working here, you have been my best friend and i wanted to tell you but you were always so busy with heavy and the others all the time, i never got chance to say it" sniper explains  
"oh sniper...your my best friend too" medic said and gives sniper a hug with a tear going down his face  
medic then checks the scratch and it was gone, he takes the medigun away and sits back down next to sniper  
"are you going to change your shirt, it's got a big rip in it now" medic said  
"i think i have one in my suvival kit, hold on" sniper says and goes over to the survival kit, he opens it and looks around till he finds a spare shirt inside  
"i've found one" sniper says and goes to get changed, after getting changed sniper grabs a sandwich from the supply cupboard and eats it next to medic  
"do you want to have a coffee or water" sniper asks  
"water please" medic says and sniper goes to his survival kit and hands medic a water bottle  
"danke, sniper" medic said, sniper grabs a bottle and sits next to medic, the two spend the rest of the day talking and when it was night the two went out to look at the stars, they brought their blankets with them and sniper brought his survival kit, his vest and his hat with him so they can sleep under them  
a while later sniper was still watching the stars and medic fell asleep then medic turns over and hugs sniper in his sleep, sniper looks at medic and he's smiling in his sleep, sniper smile, then drifts off to sleep and sniper and medic don't know it yet but their friendship is starting to turn into a relationship, the next morning after they had rabbit that sniper found for breakfast, they decided to look around the empty place and see if they could find water, after looking a long time they find something odd but rewarding, they find a whole hotel room in one of the doors at the red base with a working shower, comfy bed and working tv inside, sniper and medic settle themselves in until the others come to rescue them  
Meanwhile on the road, all the other mercs are still driving  
"how long till we get there?" scout asks  
"another 5 days" engie said  
"what?! we've already been driving for 2 days, it takes that long to get there"  
yep and it doesn't help that the train runs once every month" engie says  
"aw jeez" scout moans  
"i wonder if they found that hotel room that i installed" engie thought "i built it for weird time like this and i also built a hotel room in every other place we go to"  
back with sniper and medic again, they are getting comfy in the hotel room and they found a bunch of food in the cupboard and fridge, the food is act very strange, it refreshes itself everyday and when you use one it replaces itself like a supermarket but without the staff, they love the room and wished someone told them about it before the respawn broke down  
"this is a nice place and is that is only one double bed, that's means we have to share the bed" medic said  
"you don't mind do you" sniper asks  
"no not at all" medic replies  
"good well goodnight" sniper says before climbing in the bed, putting his hat over his face and going to sleep  
a little bit later sniper was still asleep and medic was fiddling with his medigun when they was a tap on the window, medic goes over and opens it to find archimedes  
"archimedes! what are you doing here" medic says picking up the dove, the dove cooed in response and jumped onto medic's shoulder "you must of flew all the way here from the lab, you must be tired"  
the dove cooed weakly then flew over to sniper and fell asleep on his chest, medic look at the dove and cuted out before heading back to his medigun, a while later sniper woke up to a funny feeling on his chest, he lifts up his hat to see a blood stained dove sleeping on him, he then looks over at medic who was still fixing his medigun, he smiles and then put his finger on archimedes and pet him on the head, the dove love it and after a while, sniper managed to get out of bed but the cost of his hat that archimedes is now sleeping in, sniper make his way over to the kitchen and makes himself a coffee since he hasn't been able to have on in a while  
"have you been doing that since i was asleep?" sniper asks while waiting for the coffee to be made  
"yeah, i've been trying to improve it healing so it can heal little scratches, like the one on your face that magically appeared" (in meet the spy video it shows the blu sniper getting the scratch but how does the red one get the scratch so i think it magically appeared on his face)  
"it doesn't need improving, it find on what it does at the moment" sniper says joining medic at the table  
"but i just don't get why it hasn't healed that scratch on your face" medic says  
"i don't know but i'm use to it, it kind of a battle scar" sniper says rubbing his knuckles on the scratch  
"...hey where has your hat gone?" medic says looking at sniper  
"wha...oh your dove took it when i was getting up" sniper says pointing at archimedes  
"that archimedes for you, if he not burying in people's organs, he's stealing people's hats" medic says  
"i don't mind, i don't need it at the moment" sniper says  
"i wonder how he got here anyway, our base is all the way across the country and he was super tired when he got here" medic says  
"he must of been worried sick about you and came to find you" sniper says sipping from his coffee cup "i would be worried sick if you were gone more then a day"  
"you worry about me?" medic asked  
"of course i do, we are best friends after all" sniper says  
"the only other person who worries about me is heavy but i know he uses me a little for my medigun and when we play board games, he ends up cheating and says he didn't" medic says  
"well i don't blame you, i always see him on the battlefield feeding off your medigun so he can be ubercharged, i swear he addicted to it" sniper says  
"your probably right, i think soldier and demoman are addicted to it as well sometimes" medic says  
"i think nearly all the team is addicted to it" sniper says  
"nearly? who not addicted to it then" medic says  
"that spook you call a spy, he's like to be invisible all the time and never wants to be ubercharged" sniper says  
"and what about you, i don't remember ubercharging you that much, in fact i rarely ubercharge you" medic says  
"as i said before, you hang around with the other so much you never had time for me" sniper says  
"well, i'm going to change that" medic says "for now on, i'm going to spend as much time with you as possible here and back at base, and i'm going to ubercharge you more often too, just make sure you have your SMG out when i'm ready"  
"thanks doc" sniper says with a smile "this is one of the many reasons your my best friend"  
sniper and medic carried on talking until it got dark again and both of them headed to bed, when they were about to sleep, medic cuddled sniper close and fell asleep on his chest, sniper smiled and fell asleep as well, in the night  medic was having a nightdream (a nightmare that turns into a dream), in the nightdream he was running from the devil when he bumped into sniper, medic hid behind sniper and sniper made the devil go away, medic was going to hug sniper to thank him but then sniper grabs medics face and kisses him and this cause medic to wake up, medic looks around and realises where he was, he then looks at sniper who was asleep with an arm over and above his head, his other arm stretching out across the bed and he looks peaceful  
"do i feel that way about him" medic though "and does he feel the same way" medic thinking made him sleepy and he fell back to sleep  
a while later, it was sniper turn to have a dream, in his dream he was in a big field, he was confused where he was and then medic approached him, he was very confused why medic was there then medic went close to him and kissed him, sniper was shocked at first then he didn't know if he like it or not, he thinks he likes but he was so lost in the kiss that he woke up, he looked around remembering where he was then he looked at medic who was sleeping peacefully hugging sniper  
"well that was odd" sniper though "didn't know that i loved him but now i'm curious" sniper lied back down and went to sleep again  
medic woke up again to a cooing in his ear, he looks out the window and it was morning, he got up and grab himself a box of cereal from the magic cupboards and made himself breakfast, as he was having breakfast he looks over at sniper who was still asleep  
"that was a strange dream i had last night" medic though "i've never had a dream about any of the teammates before especially them kissing me" medic was lost in thought that he didn't see sniper had woken up  
"morning doc" sniper says  
"oh...morning sniper, didn't see you wake up" medic says  
"nobody does since i'm used to sleeping in my camper van" sniper said smugly  
medic laughed since he didn't have a comeback and it made sniper chuckle then sniper got up and had a shower, after his shower sniper had breakfast and then decided to head outside, medic stayed behind since he's a bit scared that someone will pounce on him again so he just put his attention to archimedes while sniper was out, when sniper got back he grabbed a coffee and sat down next to medic  
"hey did you have a funny dream last night?" medic asked  
"kinda why did you have one" sniper said  
"yeah, in the dream i was running from...something when you appered and scared him off, you then...um...kissed me" medic said blushing when he said kissed "and i...never had a dream about any of my teammates before"  
"well...ummm...in my dream...umm...i was in a field when...you showed up and...uh...kissed...me" sniper trying to say while hiding a blush  
medic then take his and snipers glasses off their faces and put them on the table and looked into sniper eye, sniper didn't say anything other then tilt his head slightly, medic then smiled, blushed and got lost in sniper's eyes,he then leaned in and kissed sniper, sniper blushed then kissed back and this time he knows he like it, when they parted they couldn't say anything since they were so blushed up and after a bit sniper finally broke the silent  
"does this mean our friendships is now a relationship" sniper asks  
"i'm guessing it does" medic says, he then hugs sniper and kisses him again  
"l liebe you" medic says  
"i love you too medic" sniper says kissing medic forehead  
sniper and medic then spent the rest of the day building their new relationship with kisses, laughs, hugs, food and other relationship stuff, they did this till all the other mercs arrived 4 days later, when they arrived they found sniper and medic while engie put down a teleporter and all of them went back to the base and as engie was the last one to arrive he destroyed the teleporter, as medic headed back to his lab with archimedes, he felt lost and lonely without sniper so he put archimedes in the lab and decides to get sniper, sniper was in his camper van sighing that he missed having alone time with medic then he spots the group picture in the survival kit, he pulls it out and flips it over to the writing, he grabs a pen and crosses out the est in best and rewrite oy instant so it now says "my friends and my boyfriend, 1969", he smiles and then they was a knock on his door  
"come in" he says and it was medic, medic ran up to sniper and hug him  
"i miss you" medic says before giving sniper a kiss "can you sleep in my room tonight"  
"sure, i was kinda missing you as well" sniper said putting the group photo down and both of them walked out of the camper van holding hands  
The End (my gosh this has been my longest fanfic yet but i'm glad i did it

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First fanfic on here and i also wrote this on wattpad, i have a lot more on wattpad so go over there to read them


End file.
